theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Pentangle
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | Blonde |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Headmistress of Pentangle's Academy |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | *Charmian May (1998 TV Series) *Lizzy McInnerny (The New Worst Witch) *Meryl Hampton (The New Worst Witch) *Amanda Holden (2017 TV Series) |} Miss Pentangle '('Miss Phyllis Pentangle in the 1998 series; Miss Pippa Pentangle in the 2017 series) is the Headmistress of Miss Pentangle's Academy for Witches, a fellow modern witch academy several mountaintops away from Cackle's Academy. She is also good friends with Miss Hardbroom. Story Books In The Worst Witch Saves the Day, it is revealed that Miss Hardbroom is good friends with Miss Pentangle (they especially like playing chess together). The Worst Witch Saves The Day In The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star, Pentangle's has entered a competition to win a swimming pool; they will be competing against Cackle's Academy and Moonridge High School. Each school must put on an act, and three judges will choose the winner. The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star 1998 TV Series Miss Pentangle visited Cackle’s when they competed against Pentangle’s in The Witchy Hour radio show, which was hosted by Cackle’s. When Pentangle’s captain, Deirdre Swoop, is turned into a chicken. Once Deidre is turned back, she can only make chicken noises, so Miss Pentangle demands to choose someone from Cackle's to take her place, and chooses Mildred . Miss Pentangle offers Mildred a permanent transfer to her Academy if she does well in the quiz. Pentangles wins, but Miss Hardbroom calls it a draw, because they won due to a Cackle's pupil (Mildred). Mildred turns down her transfer to Pentangle's. The Witchy Hour It is revealed by Miss Cackle in the episode "Learning the Hard Way" that Miss Pentangle was turned into a tadpole once by Miss Gabrielle Gribble. Learning the Hard Way The New Worst Witch In The Visitors, Pentangle's Academy comes to stay at Cackle's as their school has been temporarily evacuated due to flooding, causing fights between the two schools. In Mr Perky Pentangle, Pentangle's owl mascot goes missing and turns up at Cackle's, and an emotional Miss Pentangle arrives at Cackle's to look for her pet, and accuses the school of stealing the owl as a form of school rivalry. 2017 TV Series In Spelling Bee, Miss Pentangle visits Cackle's with two of her students to compete in the spelling bee, a competition of spells and potions. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle used to be friends, and it is implied that they went to school together. Miss Pentangle was popular in school, while Miss Hardbroom was tall, gangly, and not as popular. Miss Hardbroom thought Miss Pentangle wouldn’t want to be friends with someone like her, but Miss Pentangle actually considered Miss Hardbroom her best friend. They eventually make up thanks to Mildred Hubble. The following year, Pippa returns to Cackle's as replacement head when Miss Cackle is removed as headmistress, but Hecate is not happy about Pippa taking Miss Cackle's place. She also thinks Pippa is being to showy, and this leads to arguments; Hecate thinks that Pippa is always trying to be better then her. Pippa admits to Mildred that "Miss Hardbroom and I agree to disagree on many things." However, Pippa admits to Hecate that she never wanted to be better than her, she wanted to be like her, because she’s “The witchiest witch I ever knew, and always will be,” and farewells her with a kiss. Physical Appearance In the 1998 Series, Miss Phyllis Pentangle has short blonde hair and round glasses. In the 2017 Series, Miss Pippa Pentangle has long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and wears a pink dress, a matching witch's hat, cloak and pink heels. Appearances *The Worst Witch Saves The Day (Mentioned) *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) (The Witchy Hour) *The New Worst Witch (The Visitors, Mr Perky Pentangle) *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Witches